bellarke kisses - rewritten
by killllmeeeeee
Summary: Bellamy and Clarke are reunited after Clarkes' escape from mount Weather and you've probably read enough fanfiction to understand the rest. . . . I saw the success of some of my previous stories and I felt obliged to fix this story for all the people who used to like it. I don't know how because after re-reading that I thought I contracted a disease from the bad writing.


**reunion kiss**

Clarke slowly opened her eyes and all she could remember was Anya getting shot before she herself was hit with the butt of a gun and knocked out cold.

"Clarke?" she knew that voice well. It used to sing sickly sweet lyllabies to her in her crib as she dozed off dreaming of the entire world surrounding their home. It belonged to her mother.

"Mom?" Clarke whispered in a stunned daze.

"Clarke your ok. Oh thank god!" Abby hugged Clarke and the younger girl let herself be enveloped in a warm embrace. She began to wonder what had happened to Anya and if she had somehow miraculousy made it out alive. Clarke started to panic because at that moment Anya was their only chance at peace.

"Anya she was shot." Clarke murmered in realisation and her face turned to one of worry.

"Yes she was," Abby confirmed as she stroked the top of her daughter head with a love that could only be between a mother and her child, "You're with us now Clarke. There's nothing to worry about."

"No Mom Anya was going to help us make peace. They shot her! Do you know how much I've sacrificed to keep my people safe?" Clarke hit the bed she was sitting on in frustration.

Abby sighed, "Perfect," she said sarcastically.

"Mom I-I thought you were dead... The exadus ship?" now Clarke sounded deeply confused, but relieved.

"Diana Sydney took the ship and I guess it crashed." Abby answered.

Clarke sat there dumbfounded.

"ABBY!" Kane yelled from outside the medic tent.

Abby looked to her daughter and quirked her lips apologetically, "I need to go clarke."

Clarke smiled in return.

Abby went outside and saw Bellamy, Monroe and some other kids come through the front gate.

Monroe was limping and Bellamy was helping a girl who had a bunch of scars. The last girl was Octavia. Abby knew who she was because she voted that they pardoned her and her mother but she was out numbered.

Abby ran over to the kids and took the scared girl from bellamy and then said to Monroe, "Come with me into the medical tent."

Monroe nodded at Bellamy who stood there with octavia. He finally spoke after the tense silence, "Nice hair O," He joked.

"Thanks." she replied half heartedly.

When Abby brought the kids into the med tent Monroe looked up at Clarke and ran over to hug her. "clarke are you ok?"

"yeah. It's good to see you Monroe."

"Same to you. And... Oh... You might wanna go outside," Monroe still had a bet with Miller that Carke and Cellamy would get together. She will not lose, even if Miller is dead.

"Why?" Clarke asked.

"Just trust me," she said in a tone that suggests, 'Wait and you will see.'

Clarke sat up and walked outside to see what Monroe was on about.

"Clarke!" Someone yelled in a cheery voice.

"Octavia!" Clarke screamed back in a surge of happines. She turned around and she saw the girl. Clarke suddenly remebered she had left octavias brother to die in a firey inferno "Octavia I-" she was cut off by yet another person calling her name.

Happy little reunions.

"Clarke" the person repeated. Clarke would always remember that voice. Except something was missing from it. Maybe it was the missing hint of taunts and arrgoance.

 _"Bellamy"_ Clarke whispered.

When she turned around to loom for the owner of the voice she saw him he was only fifteen metres away but after everything that has happened over the past while it felt like too long. She sprinted towards him with tears trickling down her cheeks and inched forward because if he ran like her they would collide in a not so pleasant way into each other.

She leaped into his arms and hugged him with such force like if she let go he would shatter before her eyes. Bellamy encased Clarke in the same way, full of love and a sense of longing. Neither of them knew how long they stood there just wrapped around eachother and standing comfortably just knowing the other was there. They finally broke apart but stayed enveloped together. He still had his arms around her waist and she had hers around his neck.

"I am so sorry Bellamy." Clarke's eyes were watery in such joy that she could not compress.

"For what princess?" He asked

"For-for shutting the d-doors on you." A single tear escaped from her beautiful eye and Bellamy raised his hand and wiped it off with a gentle smile.

His thumb brushing the corner of her mouth. "Leaders do what they think is right." He quoted himself.

Bellamy smiled. A real smile. Not a smirk, or a grin, or a half hearted smile. A full, real and loving smile that Clarke didn't even hesitate to respond to.

His eyes fell to her lips and he was biting his own lips when his gaze returned to her eyes he saw that her gaze was on his lips he slowly leaned forward. He stopped about a hairs breadth away from her lips, he wanted her to decide if she wanted this or not.

He was very happy when she crashed her lips against his. Clarke was surprised that the big, scary Bellamy Blake would kiss slowly and would have expected fire surging out of his lips. But depsite her surprise, time stood still while they kissed with such passion that Clarke felt she could fight a battle against a thousand men with just Bellamy by her side.

They eventually broke apart for the air that they needed.

Clarke hugged him again and whispered into his ear, "Please don't leave me."

Bellamy didn't respond with words specifically, instead he softly kissed her which was his own way of trying to say ' _You would be a fool to think I would._ '


End file.
